


Grieving

by ainahi91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, wynhaught is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91
Summary: Nicole thanks Wynonna for saving her life.





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've wanted to write something like this since episode 2 aired and last night I did it so... here it is. I'm from Spain so my English is not the best, but I always try to improve my writing through the fics. It's short but I hope you like it. Comments and kudos are very welcome! (Feel free to report any mistake)

Waverly is still asleep when Nicole gets out of her bed and walks towards Wynonna’s room. The door is half-closed and she doesn’t hear any noises coming from inside. The redhead stands behind the door for a few moments before daring to knock.

“If you’re not here to bring me more alcohol you can go.”

“Hey, it’s me. Can I come in?” She asks, whispering.

“Sorry Haughtstuff. I think you have the wrong room.” Nicole smiles a little; at least she hasn’t lost her sense of humor.

“Wynonna, please.”

“Ok.” She hears after a while.

Nicole enters the room and finds her lying face down on the center of her bed, still wearing the clothes she wore to Dolls’ funeral the day before. What she sees when her sister in law turns to face her breaks her heart. She has dark circles under her eyes and it’s perfectly clear that she’s been crying. Nicole is not sure she slept at all.

“If you are here to yell at me because I didn’t let you die, this is not a good time.”

“I thought about yelling at you while he was lying in there and I was trying to…” She doesn’t finish the sentence. “Actually, I’m here to say thank you.”

“I couldn’t let you die.” It’s all she says.

“I know. I mean, I know you hurt Waverly and you couldn’t do that twice on the same day.” Nicole is not trying to reproach anything. She's just exposing a point.

“It’s not that.” She says, making room for her to seat in the bed. “Your life was in my hands. Dolls’ wasn’t.” Wynonna explains as if her reasoning was obvious.

“Ok.” Nicole says sitting right next to her. “I just want you to know that is perfectly fine if you feel guilty sometimes for saving me and not him.”

“I won’t.” The heir answers, looking at her eyes. “You’re my family too, you know?”

Nicole tries not to cry at the statement, but her eyes filled with tears anyway.

“Thank you, Wynonna. That means a lot.” 

“Oh my god, just hug already!” They both hear a voice coming from the door.

“Baby girl, did no one ever tell you you shoudn’t listen other people conversations?” Wynonna says while her sister sits on her bed with them.

“You know my family wasn't the most appropriate one to teach me such things.” Nicole places he arm over her shoulders to bring her closer to her chest. 

“I know.” Her sister answers, visibly sad. “How long have you been listening?”

“Enough to know that you two should hug.” Wynonna rolls her eyes but Nicole open he arms and smiles at her. Waverly push her sister a little and suddenly her favorite girls in the world are hugging each other. 

“You saved my girlfriend’s life, Nonna”. At that, Wynonna raises her arm and brings her little sister into the hug. 

“It’ll get better.” Nicole whispers against her girlfriend’s temple.

“It’ll get better.” Both Earp repeat.


End file.
